


养猫札记4

by ManSiye



Category: qx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-04-21 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManSiye/pseuds/ManSiye
Kudos: 2





	养猫札记4

雪已经下了多日了。

与前几日不同的是，这几天太阳终于舍得从云层里冒出一个头来，用寥寥的温度给这座银装素裹的城市投下些微光华。

马嘉祺前些天刚忙完一个大项目，总算是获得了一个短暂的假期。公司下属闲聊时他从旁路过，便有人问他有没有打算出去度个假，他笑了一下，并没有参与到他们对于假期安排的讨论里，只摇了摇头说：“不了，家里还有个小家伙要照顾。”

照顾吗？

马嘉祺当然知道，准备好自动投喂器和足够的基础用品，丁程鑫并不需要他过多的照顾。甚至他不在的时候，丁程鑫可能会过得更加自在滋润一些。

毕竟不用时时刻刻小心翼翼地讨好着他，生怕一个不小心便触了他的逆鳞又要挨罚。

与其说是丁程鑫需要他，不如说是他需要丁程鑫。

这几天他待在家里心情不错，白日里并不会刻意拉上窗帘，丁程鑫便又能以小猫的形态活动。只有在饭点的时候，马嘉祺才会把屋子遮得严严实实，让丁程鑫重新变为人形。

只因为一日三餐都是由他亲自准备，备的是两人份的。

丁程鑫虽然能变成人形，也会软软糯糯地说几句基本的交流用语，但本质上还是一只小猫咪，对于人类的餐具和餐桌礼仪一窍不通，并没有自己吃饭的能力。马嘉祺便也耐心极佳地把这个懵懂无知的猫儿少年抱在怀里，一勺一勺地用勺子喂着吃。

只是少年的身段出落得实在好，看着瘦削，抱起来却并不会硌到骨头，反而肉感十足，柔软的身体窝在马嘉祺的怀里，垂着眼睑乖顺地小口吞咽着他送到嘴边的食物，被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的小嘴咀嚼时一动一动的，嘴唇也被口水沾得亮晶晶，不像只小猫，倒像只小仓鼠。只是不谙世事的小猫专心致志地吃着东西的时候，身体仍会按照原来的习惯下意识地扭动，两瓣丰盈的臀瓣在马嘉祺大腿根一下一下地蹭，尾巴也无意识地举起摆动，一下一下，像是直接搔在了马嘉祺的心上。

一副淫/荡而不自知的模样。

于是很多时候，喂饭之后的环节便变成了不可言说的消食运动。

马嘉祺食髓知味，小猫也终于渐渐习惯了这样的事，渐渐地在性/事中找到了快感。

一人一猫很是享受这样难得的和谐又悠闲的时光。

只是作为一只好奇心旺盛的小猫，心心还是有一个小小的烦恼——

他想玩雪。

先前在猫咖的时候，自然不会有人带他出去，如今被马嘉祺带回了家，也仅有那次马嘉祺说要带他买衣服的时候出过一次门。小猫见过雪，却从没有碰过，心里实在痒痒，却不敢和马嘉祺提要求。

可主人这几天看上去总算是开心了一些，他怎么能又惹主人不高兴呢？

可小猫的心思又怎么瞒得过主人呢？

马嘉祺看着乖乖蜷缩在他脚边听他弹琴，眼神却早已飘向落地窗外的那片雪地的小猫，弹琴的手停下了动作，弯下腰就把小猫抱了起来。

正走着神的小猫被他吓得一个机灵，下意识就想开口认错，可是这会儿他是猫形，说不了话，把头往马嘉祺怀里一埋，轻轻“喵呜”了一声。

马嘉祺见他这副样子，不由得眯了眯眼，这只小猫就这么怕他？

“走吧，下楼玩雪去。”

听见这话，原本埋进男人怀里的小脑袋立刻探了出来，两个原本耷拉着的毛茸茸的小耳朵也立刻兴奋得立了起来，滴溜溜的大眼睛冒着光看着马嘉祺，两只前爪攀上了男人的脖子，讨好地舔了一下男人的下巴。

单纯的小猫经过了这些日子的调教，也已经知道了要怎么去讨好眼前这个男人。

马嘉祺抱着心心下了楼，刚一出大门就遇到了外出归来的邻居。那是一对母子，母亲大约四十几岁，涂着鲜艳的大红唇，儿子约莫十几岁的样子，正是最有活力的年纪。

马嘉祺和邻居一向不怎么往来，奈何大红唇是个自来熟的，看见马嘉祺怀里的漂亮猫咪就停下了脚步开始攀谈，满脸艳羡地说着小猫儿可养得真好。

马嘉祺本不欲多言，可听到对方说丁程鑫被养得好，竟是生了几分愉悦之情，因而也没有当即给女人冷脸，礼貌地笑了一下算是回应。丁程鑫是在猫咖长大的，更是不怕生，把头枕在马嘉祺的手臂上，听到有人夸奖他，立刻甜滋滋“喵”了一声。

这就被女人当成了谈话开始的信号，开始滔滔不绝说自己有多喜欢猫，只可惜家里已经养了只狗，怕再养猫会闹得鸡犬不宁，并没有察觉到马嘉祺冷淡的脸色。一旁的少年也盯着小猫看了很久，心心扭头看去，对上了男孩的目光，本能地冲他“喵呜”一声叫唤，尾巴也悠悠地摆了摆。

这是小猫表达善意的方式。

少年立刻就有些按捺不住，上前一步，伸出手挠了挠小猫的下巴，小猫舒服地眯上眼叫了一声，脑袋抵上少年的手掌，蹭了蹭。

并没有看到男人陡然阴沉下来的目光。

一旁的大红唇也还在继续絮絮叨叨地说着：“这小猫可真乖，家养的就是好，那些外头的野猫啊……啧，说到这个，最近也不知道怎么回事，老是能听到外头野猫发/情的叫唤，不分白天黑夜的，叫得又响又久，真不知道这物业怎么管的。”

“哦，是吗？”男人收紧了抱着小猫的手臂，不动声色地避开了少年的手，“我家的小猫，其实也爱叫唤。”

丁程鑫的身体陡然一僵，他听懂了他们的对话的意思，明白了女人说的猫叫声其实是他和主人做那些事情的时候的叫声，也感受到了男人的不虞，一时之间不知是该羞还是该怕，毛茸茸的脑袋立刻钻进了马嘉祺的臂弯，还使劲儿往里拱，再也不愿意出来了。

少年有些尴尬地收回了手。

马嘉祺随口找了个借口便中止了对话，抱着小猫走到了外头的空地上，把丁程鑫放了下来，自己在路边的长椅上坐了下来。

“去玩吧。”

小猫有些怯怯地看了他一眼，发现男人的神情似乎并没有异样，这才“唔”了一声，高兴了起来，一下跳进了旁边的雪地里。

丁程鑫一下跃进了雪地，高高兴兴地扑着雪，溅起的雪沫飞洒在空中，和小猫洁白的毛发互相映衬，倒真像是小精灵回到了属于他的乐园。

男人坐在一边看着，心绪却有些不宁。

这只小猫被他养了这么久，还保持着在猫咖时本能地亲近所有人的习惯，见到生人也不胆怯，可唯独在他面前，畏惧和讨好，远多于亲近。

男人正想着，抬头一看，突然发现天色不知何时已经开始阴沉下来，一片巨大的云正逐渐靠近，马上就要把那个蛋黄一般的太阳给遮住了。

马嘉祺心道不好，立刻站了起来：“心心，回来。”

在雪地里玩得忘乎所以的小猫并没有听见男人低沉的声音，再一抬头，就看到原本坐在椅子上的男人不知何时已经站到了他面前，居高临下地看着他，眼神里满是压迫感：“不想回去了？想让我在雪地里干你是不是？”

话音刚落，还未等小猫作出反应，最后一丝微弱的阳光也被云层挡住了，整片天空彻底阴沉了下来。

少年蜷缩在雪地里，一身雪白的肌肤连同胸前两粒红豆和尚且疲软的性/器一同暴露在了空气中，没有了蓬松柔软的毛发保护，原先带给他快乐的雪堆便成了折磨人的利器，把丁程鑫冻得浑身发抖，牙关都在打架，挣扎着说不出话来。

男人的眸色一下就暗了。

他回头看了眼四周，并没有别经过，立刻脱下了自己的外套，裹住了赤身裸体正在小声啜泣的少年，一把抱了起来，加紧脚步进了居民楼，顺着平时几乎不会有人的逃生通道一路往上。

这是他的小猫咪，他的宠物，谁也没有资格看到他不为人知的那一面。

男人心里积压着怒火，抱着少年一口气上了六楼，才终于喘着气儿停了下来，把少年背对着他抵在窗台上，原本裹着身体的大衣滑落了下来，露出了少年匀称的蝴蝶骨，马嘉祺只觉得体内一股邪火上涌，一时之间烦躁不堪，直接揪住大衣往旁边一扔。

毫无反抗之力的丁程鑫下意识地叫了一声：“啊……不要。”

可这在暴怒的男人面前根本毫无作用。

他的双手撑在楼道平台的窗沿上，被马嘉祺摆弄成羞耻的撅着屁股的姿势，那条长长的尾巴不知所措地摆动，微微颤抖着，暴露出丁程鑫心里的恐惧和慌张。

马嘉祺的目光顺着丁程鑫流畅的腰线一路向下，两瓣丰盈圆润的臀连接着两条笔直的腿。或许是因为本质是猫的缘故，丁程鑫的腿并不像其他少年那般有着明显的肌肉线条，虽然纤细，却有肉感，嫩生生的，像藕节一样。

视线重新上移，那条下意识上扬的尾巴下面，那个被马嘉祺进入过多回的粉嫩的小/穴，也在因为它的主人的害怕而微微收缩着，落入马嘉祺的眼里，却像在发出邀请。

格外的不知廉耻。

差一点点，就差一点点，这美妙的景象就会落入别人眼里，再也不是他一个人的专属，不再是他的独家占有。

或许这具身体就是天生的淫/荡，天生的来者不拒，只不过是凑巧被他带回了家，才不得不成为他的禁脔，被他逐渐开发。换成其他任何人，他也会毫无抗拒地接纳，用他的柔软包裹吞纳他人的坚硬。

这样的想法闯入大脑，马嘉祺气得几乎要发疯了。

他也的确是失去了理智，不顾丁程鑫的那一处还是紧致干燥的，便解开了裤链，一下闯了进去。

硬物撑开了穴/口，硬生生地往里一寸一寸抵了进去，拓开艰涩的甬道，蛮横得像是在打桩一般。

丁程鑫一下子哭叫起来，却被男人的手掌捂住了嘴巴：“想让别人知道的话，你就继续叫。”

可是真的好痛，好痛好痛。

丁程鑫只觉得自己的身体像是要被劈开了，那巨大的物事滚烫的温度更加剧了这种疼痛，浑身发麻，只有那一处还有知觉，火辣辣的，太阳穴的神经一跳一跳，他痛得近乎干呕，眼泪疯狂地往下淌，流了满脸，顺着男人的指缝不断蔓延，嘴里溢出几声支离破碎的哀求：“痛……求求……不要……”

可他的哀求却只换来了男人不留情面的冷嘲热讽，短短的白色毛发下隐约可见泛着红的耳尖被男人的尖牙咬住，呼吸出的热气喷撒在他的耳廓——

“你不是喜欢挨/操吗？嗯？”

“是不是谁摸你都可以？别人有这样插/过你吗？”

“他们知道你这么骚吗？”

丁程鑫的双手已经彻底脱力了，上半身趴在窗沿上，巨大痛楚下仅存的理智让他疯狂地摇着头，嘴里喃喃：“不……不……”

也不知道是“不是”，还是“不要”。

身体由于应激反应下的自我保护功能开始分泌液体润滑，勉强缓解了一些痛楚，丁程鑫腰部不住下陷，被马嘉祺的手掌托住，干燥而有着薄茧的手掌不住地在他腰上摩挲，顺着肌肉曲线上移，然后掐住了那粉嫩的一点，直到那可怜的乳尖颤栗着站了起来，下身的动作却是一下没停。

最初的愤怒逐渐消散，马嘉祺看着屈着身子咬牙忍受着他的暴虐的少年，心里突然涌上一股酸涩。

在这只小猫的世界里，没有拒绝，没有反抗，即便是被这样粗暴的对待，满心满眼的委屈，也不会对他伸出尖利的爪子和牙齿。

这样的真正意义上的包容，或许是属于他一个人的，或许是小猫对待整个世界的温柔和善意。

可绝不应该成为他暴虐的理由。

男人的心突然就软了下来，愧疚的情绪一下涌了出来。

是他自私地逼迫这只小猫面对别的猫咪不用面对的事，改变了他原本安逸的生活，让他不得不时时刻刻战战兢兢地讨好他、承受他的怒火，却还要用近乎疯狂的独占欲折磨他。

丁程鑫只觉得马嘉祺的动作突然慢了下来，后/穴里粗暴狰狞的巨物也一点点退了出去，带有凉意的空气灌了进来，激得小猫打了一个冷颤，回过头看向马嘉祺。

丁程鑫长了一双漂亮的眼睛，每次身体上稍有一些刺激，眼角便会沾染上红色，而今天，在马嘉祺粗暴的对待下，这双泛着水汽的眼睛早已红成了兔子眼。

看得马嘉祺一阵心疼。

“对不起……”

这是马嘉祺第一次对丁程鑫说这样的话，丁程鑫明显愣了一下，然后慢慢转过身，抱住了马嘉祺，双腿缠上了他的腰，主动把柔软鲜艳的嘴唇送了上去，吻住了马嘉祺。

另一只手向下伸去，握住了马嘉祺炙热的性/器，扶着它对准了柔软的入口。

“心心没有关系……进来嘛……”

这样的邀请对于马嘉祺无疑是最好的催/情剂，他只犹豫了一下，便又重新挺了进去，慢慢抽/送了起来。

他知道自己光鲜表面下的内里有多么不堪，所以总是一副滴水不漏的样子对待所有人，保持着安全距离，不敢露出分毫真实的自己。可丁程鑫，是他的例外。这只小猫就和他的外表一样，纯洁如白纸，却见过他最丑陋的那一面，甚至总是因为他的不堪而忍受痛苦，却还是下意识地用自己的柔软包裹住他的坚硬。

无论是身体上，还是灵魂上。

最初痛苦的磨合期过去，马嘉祺感觉到了丁程鑫身体的变化，便逐渐加快了动作，一下下顶在他的敏感点上，惹得他呜呜咽咽的叫唤，却又因为怕被人听到，而羞耻地捂住嘴巴。

马嘉祺笑了，快感达到顶端喷发出的那一刻，他想——

这只小猫，大约真是上帝派来，拯救他的。


End file.
